<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 facts about me TAG by Bookofstories_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269285">30 facts about me TAG</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookofstories_99/pseuds/Bookofstories_99'>Bookofstories_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>me,Myself &amp; I [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30factschallenge, M/M, Other, gettoknowme, readmyshit, whoami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookofstories_99/pseuds/Bookofstories_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This Worksheet is All about the person behind the computer. Today im Telling a little bit about myself in the #30factstag</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>me myself and I - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>me,Myself &amp; I [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908577</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>30 facts about me TAG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>30 Facts about me challenge </strong>
</p><ol>
<li>Im an aquarius </li>
<li>Im using a different name for the writings and meetups if its tickling related</li>
<li>im doing this because i believe there is a very disgusting look on being an tickling fanatic. Now i can separate my private life from my fantasies/kink without ever having to stop writing my Fantasy</li>
<li>my pseudonym is Tyer-Andrew carter. this name was born when i first discovered tickling forums </li>
<li>i Got on AOYO by complete acccident. I was just looking for nice fanfics and ending up sharing my own stories here</li>
<li>honestly i dont know if there are people reading my stories. but i just like making and sharing them. </li>
<li>i always had a big fantasy. i can make characters out of complete nothing just for fun. </li>
<li>I started writing with poems. I started with this when i was in Rehab for an drug addiction. it gave me so much much peace and till this very day i write when im feeling sad</li>
<li>Im dutch </li>
<li>Im making stories in english to improve my grammar and sentence structure </li>
<li>in my private life i live as both genders </li>
<li>I got anxiety problemens but i am living with it by writing </li>
<li>My friends are the most important people in my life</li>
<li>I hate fake people</li>
<li>I would really like to go to my birthplace Indonesia </li>
<li>My sexuality is not accepted by my culture. </li>
<li>Im Gay and proud!</li>
<li>When i´m meeting with fellow tickle fanatics, im the person who gets tickled</li>
<li>My favorite colour is purple</li>
<li>my Favorite singer is Beyonce </li>
<li>my favorite movie is Maleficent</li>
<li>I´ḿ a long time disney fan</li>
<li>I´m also a long time Nintendo fan </li>
<li>My favorite stories to write are in the categorie twink or celeb</li>
<li>im really hoping there is someone who likes reading my stories. i keep posting them anyway so eventually somebody will read them :)</li>
</ol>
<p>Soo thats a little bit about me. Let yourself be heard if you reading this. would really like to know more writers</p>
<p>Lots of love,</p>
<p>T-AC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>